Secrets of the Dineheart
by Lizzy-D
Summary: New and original characters.Elizabeth Dineheart finds out about a horrible secret about her family.She ends up risk her&harrys life& their friendship.Now is becomes Dineheart vs potter,as elizabeth & harry go head on into battle.Also voldemort isn't all t
1. Diagon Alley part 1

Secrets of the Dinehearts  
  
Elizabeth Dineheart is your typical pure blood, witch attending Hogwarts but like every family and student at Hogwarts she has a family secret that hasn't been discovered till now. She would never tell anyone especially her good, Gryffindor friend Harry Potter. Only she knows and no one will find out till the truth unwinds itself and reveals itself. She now risks, her life, Harry's life and her friendship with Harry  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Elizabeth woke up in her room in the Leakey Cauldron. She swung her feet over her bed and just sat there her eyes closed still trying to wake herself up, which seemed impossible. She had just gotten back from her summer break at Durmstrang which she went to every summer since she transferred from there to Hogwarts. She opened her eyes from hearing a tapping sound on her window and she slowly walked to the window opening it and let surprisingly her brothers, Kyle Dineheart, white owl, Snow, in. She blinked looking at the let that was in his mouth it was from Kyle. She took the letter and gave Snow something to eat while she read the letter  
  
Dear Elizabeth  
How was your summer at Durmstrang learning about our family yet? Well anyway it's horrible here in azkaban...I'm only 16 and I've been here for a 1...I'm improving on my transfiguring which I'm getting better at but haven't go it yet.... I can't believe the Ministry didn't let you read the defense and well you know how Mr. Malfoy is to me after what I did to Draco  
  
Liz stopped reading and remembered back to when Draco was turned into a frog and was almost given some of Neville's potion because he screwed it up making it poisonous and since Draco was thought to be Trevor Neville's real toad he almost got the potion but Liz stopped snape from giving the potion to Draco. She laughed at thought but wasn't glad she saved Draco's butt after how mean he was to her. She continued reading,  
  
Well anyway...I need you to do something..In our old house there's an old chest in it is diarys, photos, books and such I need you to send me Mums diary..But I think you should read and finish it first...it's strange she kept it till she died..But I'm only at the bit when she's only 15..Anyway I'm running out of writing space and I better save some Ink for my next letter to you. Well good luck with 5th yr. and don't worry I'll get out of here  
Love your brother Kyle  
P.s. Happy Birthday  
  
Elizabeth sighed putting away the letter in her pocket. She then walked to her mirror and did her hair  
"I know he didn't kill those 6 muggles and 5 wizards...his innocent...gee ageism exists in the wizard world too" she says to herself and finishes her hair elegant hair do  
"You look wonderful dearie and don't worry" the mirror said. She the got dressed grabbed her bag of bronze Knuts, silver sickles and gold galleons and headed out to get the materials and items on her 5th yr. list. 


	2. Diagon alley part 2

Part 2:Diagon Alley  
  
Sorry all I forgot to mention in my first story then some of the characters are not mine but are property of j.k. Rowling, wonderful author & writer though some of the characters (Elizabeth, the Dinehearts and rest) are mine, all from my head and my imagination. Ok well that's all enjoy and please read & review I want to know what you all think heh ^^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Harry woke up with a loud knock on his door "Get up Harry, get up and go down stairs and get dressed up" his aunt Petunia said while putting on a click on earring. "Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said and then growled. He took his glasses from his night stand beside his bed and looked at the time .His clock read "7:00am" he growled once more and rubbed his forehead swinging his legs over his bed and his bare feet touched the cold ground .He shivered and got dressed and walked down to the kitchen .He looked at his Uncle Vernon who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while sipping his coffee. A large Dudley could be seen anywhere, he was probably still in bed. Harry had spoken too soon he could here a loud thud sound on the stairs and it creaked sounding as if it were about to fall apart "Oh god" He whispered "Harry cook the eggs and bacon please.and try not burn 'em" Aunt Petunia snapped and walked over to her son. Dudley was huge his weight was unbelievably so large it was hard not to laugh at him. They had gone through almost 20 chairs just this month after Dudley sat on them and broke them. "Yes Aunt Petunia" He said in a tired voice. He was used to getting bossed around and saying that sentence over and over. It felt like he never couldn't do anything really, he had no freedom. After he had burnt a few toasts and had served breakfast then washed what seem to be a million dishes he was ready to go to Diagon Alley where he hoped to meet up with his friends. "Oh yes and harry stay at that hotel place.we don't need you here.your cousins and such are coming..They think you're a summer camp" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry was gonna stay at the Leakey Cauldron even if they had tied him down to a chair. His trunk was waiting for him by the door. He put on his jacket and used a spell to make his trunk light as a feather and he was off .He didn't get a good bye or farewell, that was common for him so he shrugged it off easily and he was out the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Elizabeth was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream Parlour eating a sundae and doing her homework. Since she was at Durmstrang for the past 2 months she didn't have time to do her own Hogwarts homework with the homework she was getting from Durmstrang daily .She did see a few students from Hogwarts (pansy, crabbe&goyle, Eric (gryffindor), Cho Chang and her best friend Jenny (slytherin)). When she saw Pansy, Crabbe and goyle she was surprised she didn't see Draco but she was relieved also. Off in the distance she could see coming from the Leakey Cauldron was Harry Potter. "Oi Harry over here" she shouted waving her arms. He looked around and spotted her and he walked over "Hello Elizabeth it's nice to see you" he said with a warm smile "Yeah same here.so I take it your stay at the Leakey cauldron right?" she asked eating some of her sundae .He nodded as he ordered a sundae also. Then the crowd all of a sudden split into 2 crowds making a pathway for someone. "Who could be that important to cause that?" Harry asked standing up trying to see who it is. Elizabeth shrugged and also stood up then they saw none other then Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy and their cold heart, Grey eyed, blonde headed son Draco Malfoy. With that Harry & Elizabeth sat down not wanting to be noticed by Draco but he was already walking over to them with a smirk across his face. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and lost her hunger and spooned her ice cream around watching it melt "Hello Potter.Elizabeth.oh my Potter and Elizabeth sitting together, gryffindor and slytherin what a surprise.. My my I never thought you of all people would be sitting with potter you could have much better" Draco said with a smirk on his face "And who were you suggesting? Yourself? Don't make me laugh Draco," she said and Harry laughed "Don't laugh potter..It'll be me who'll be laugh and you who will be crying once we get back to Hogwarts.. And yourself Elizabeth.we'll see what I can serve up" he said "Shut your mouth Malfoy we don't need a dull witted git to talk to us" Harry, said and with that Draco withdraws his wand and pointed it at Harry "What did you just say to me?" Draco asked narrowing his Grey eyes. Harry too took out his wand "I called you a dull witted git.you heard me right" Harry said "Stop you two your attracting attention" Elizabeth says stepping between them "Move out of the way woman" Draco said pushing her aside "She has a name malfoy and you better respect it! Or else" Harry said angry "Or else what? You have nothing that I don't expect a stupid scar on my forehead" Draco Said laughing but before anything could be said more Draco went flying back and hit the Quidditch supplies window and lay there knocked out. Harry looked at Elizabeth who was standing there with her wand. She grinned and grabbed Harry's arm and her stuff and began running towards the Leakey Cauldron before they were spotted by Draco's parents who were running to Draco. Once they were inside they went to the crowded restaurant and sat down hiding behind their menus laughing "Nice one Elizabeth.. Now he'll keep his big mouth shut and speak for himself" Harry said and they both laughed "No problem he had it coming anyway let's eat something" she lifted a glass of water "a toast to good friends" they tapped glasses and drank down and laughed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day they met up with more students and also Hermione and Ron "Elizabeth would you like to spend the day with us?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice "Uh I can't I have to do something important today.. Maybe tomorrow you are staying at the Leakey Cauldron right?" she asked. Hermione and Ron nodded "Yeah my whole family is here" Ron laughed "Ok then I'll see ya later today at the Leakey Cauldron" she smiled and walked off and mounted her broom. She looked back and waved and the Harry, Ron& Hermione waved back watching her leave. Now she was off to see her old house and find what her brother was talking about.the dairies and the chest. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Uh yeah that's part 2 next is the 3rd chapter where she goes back to her house and she does find the chest. Also she finds out more than she'd like to know about her family and their past. Please review it thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed and will continued reading ^^ 


	3. Secrets of the Past

Chapter 3:Secrets of the Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~ Ok people I'm glad you decided to continue reading.. Ok well last chapter ((diagon alley part 2)) we see Elizabeth leaving Diagon Alley off to the old Dineheart Mansion as her older brother had told her too .Ok now I'll start! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elizabeth got off her broom and stared at the untidy old house. She hadn't seen it's windows, doors.well the house for about 3 years. The white paint was chipped leaving brown spots revealing the old wood; vines crawled up every part of the house and countless windows broken. The house was very old for it has been in the Dineheart family for generations. Each Dineheart would have grown up here learning their ways to become the next dark lord or dark lordess. Countless dreams were shattered in that house, countless shouts for mercy and cries happened in the house.dark witches and wizards were born here. Elizabeth covered her ears as if hearing the cries of countless innocent men, women and young children .She shivered as a wind passed by .She bit her lower lip and walked to the old oak, white wood door and she touched it's cold knob and slowly turned it. A sudden gust of wind escaped the house that made Elizabeth cover her face .She stepped inside .In the air hung a smell of decay, of blood, of death. She gasped for air but did get used to it  
  
"I can't believe I lived here" she says to herself"lumos" she whispered and looked around. Corners covered with cobwebs, shattered glass on the ground and floor boards missing .she began walking up the old creaking stairs .she was worried it would support and fall apart leading Elizabeth to her death .She did make it up to the first floor and she looked behind countless closed, old doors. Finally she came upon her room and she opened the door and stared at the 4-poster bed with pink covers, the old pink, red and other coloured hand painted flowers disappearing. She did come upon a picture of her mother. She was beautiful. Her long golden, blonde hair up in a elegant bun, her Grey eyes sparkling with laughter and a smile brightened up her pale face.and her beside her was the young Elizabeth also happy her hair in 2 pig tails .Her eyes went even greyer and she grabbed the picture and put it in her bag and carried on towards the attic. **Bit later** After climbing what seemed a hundred stairs she finally reached an old locked door she pointed her wand at the door and blasted it open. Dust sprinkled from the ceiling .She looked around the cluttered attic and her eyes fell upon a chest and she ran over and kneeled down next to it and opened it. In it were hundreds of books, photos, photo albums and other family memories. She then saw a book entitled" Elina Karen Dineheart".it was her mothers diary. She grabbed it and began reading "Dear Diary I have just been transferred to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.. Leaving Durmstrang.. I spent my first week here and it's horrible there's these 2 James potter and Lily Evans they make my life a living hell.. I'm 2nd year and they make me insane with their meanless babbling and they're friends goons.i want to leave I swear when I leave those 2 are the first I'll be getting rid of.well it's every dinehearts destiny.kill, torture make them beg for mercy.. And that's what I intend on doing.well I have to go Mother is calling.. Mister Riddle is here for his lesson with Grandfather.. I get to watch also Elina She drops the book and shrugs and skips to her mothers 5th year "Dear bloody Diary! That's it I'm killing those 2 tonight.I have Mister Riddle on my side he'll help sure he will his grandfathers best friend.. First potter! I've had enough of his crap and then his bloody girlfriend.no I have them killed when they have a baby kill them and their precious child.. That'll be the end of them all the potters each of them bloody dead! Well I know it's my destiny.Mother and Father told me.. Dinehearts have been killing and torturing Potters for hundreds of years.and now I'll finish them. Grandfather taught me the Avada Kedavra curse I know it well now.and when I leave Hogwarts.I'll make sure those 2 are dead with their kid.. I'll have one too.. A daughter I hope and she'll continue on the Tradition.oh bloody hell I've got homework. Elina" She looks at it closer.. And continues reading the part entitled "2 down 1 to go" "Dear Lovely Diary It's happened their gone.and I did it all.mister riddle now Lord Voldemort has killed Lily and James potter with my grandfathers wonderful curse illegal now.but he didn't kill all of them.. Their child a boy named Harry potter survived. With only a bloody damn scar on his forehead.i'm making it my mission to kill that child and if I fail my Son.. Kuja or my new daughter will kill him.Elizabeth Dineheart.. The thing that frightens me the most is that they were born the same day.. July 31st.a Potter and a dineheart.. That's quite impossible oh pooh with that.. Now I can say it to everyone in my family.I killed potter.. I killed lily and James potter with the help of mister riddle we won! They couldn't escape neither will Harry. His next.one way or another he will be dead.. I swear.. Elina" She gasps dropping it and moved away from it and tears streamed from her eyes  
  
"I can't believe it.. Harry's parents are dead.because of my mother? She convinced voldemort to kill them with the curse.how could she.and now she wants me to finish her work? Bloody no! I won't.I can't hurt harry like that.If he doesn't know we'll still be friends.he doesn't have to know.something he don't know won't hurt him. But I hope no one will find this out.and I'm taking this secret to my grave!" she whispers and takes the book and slams the chest close and locks it with a spell and runs out of the House she now knows as "The Murder House" and mounts her broom flying back to Diagon Alley..Now in the core of her soul she knew a secret.one that would destroy her and Harry's friendship and also may lead to fighting and killing.. Against each other.she couldn't tell nor would she be able to look him in the eyes she thought as she flew back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~ Ok that's chapter 3 what ya think anyway please read and review thanx alot! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4:A dream or Prediction?

Chapter 4:A dream or prediction? *~*~*~*~*~**~~* Ok so recap...elizabeth has just found out her mother is the reason harry has no parents.Will she be able to face Harry?Will the truth unwind itself and pull Harry and Elizabeth apart?Well read on to find out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elizabeth arrived at Diagon Alley at 6:00pm the sun was setting.she was hoping Harry,Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Leakey Cauldron.She watched her feet as she walked her broom over her shoulder.Then she heard his voice calling her name. She went a paler than she usually was and looked up. There he stood waving his arm. She couldn't even look at him and soon she noticed how horrible it must be for him. Elizabeth slowly walked over  
  
"Hey you guys" Elizabeth said in a voice that was slightly above a whisper "Where did you go Liz I mean you've been gone for afew hours...is everything alright?"Harry asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved away at that moment "Oh yeah.everythings alright.uh"Yawns"I really must be off I mean tomorrow we are boarding the Hogwarts express...I need my sleep.I'm very tired" she said and quickly marched off. Harry stared after her watching her silver hair swish back and forth. He sighed wondering if he'd done something wrong. Elizabeth slammed the door shut and there he stood "Ack!..Malfoy?"Elizabeth said stepping forward. He stepped out from the shadow "Hello dineheart...a pleasure to see you again...It was a nasty trick you pulled the other day truelly unlike yourself..but then again you're a dineheart" He said in his cold voice. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took off her robe walking to a chair "And that's why you broke into my room..to tell me that?" She grinned as she spoke.Draco walked behind her and turned her around "Really Dineheart..i'm on to you...and you'd do well as to show me some respect.or it'll be the end for your little friendship with the golden trio...and you wouldn't want to hurt them" He said his face only afew inches away from hers. Elizabeths mouth fell open not believing her ears.She could feel Dracos grip tighten "What are you expecting me to say to you Malfoy?that your right? That you know my secret? Hardly now let go of me before I call Tom!" Elizabeth said in a fake cross angry voice when in reality she was scared..maybe he did know something? She thought "Yes and those words will escape your mouth.and then you'll be in my trap..Elizabeth."He said and kissed her cheek and turned walking off and he slammed the door.The mirror almost fell off it's spot. Elizabeth walked over to her bed and fell backwards and stared at the ceiling "This cannot be happening..I mean I just found out and I have malfoy on my tail?..curse that twit" Elizabeth said "Yes yes dear that blonde one is a troubled boy...a bad life at home" The mirror spoke in a misty voice. Elizabeth lay there for what seemed like hours as if waiting,waiting for an answer to just appear but soon she fell asleep going into a dream.  
  
**~***~~**Dream: Elizabeth stood in the Great Hall...people surrounding her.deatheaters...She turned looking around and there he stood..Voldemort. He was laughing for before his feet lay a dead Harry. Elizabeth gasped and ran over.She could feel her wand in her hand. She fell onto her knees and whimpered "Well Done Dineheart" Voldemort began"You've finished him.no more potters..noone can now stand in my way..i will become powerful I will make all wizards and witches bow before me!...and you miss dineheart..you shall have as you wish.anything".His voice echoed in her mind and then everything went black. She spun around looking around for light and then there was a spotlight and out of nowhere Harry stepped out.Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak and yet nothing came out and Harry spoke "Why elizabeth? Why did you kill me? Didn't you love me? How could you even face me knowing that your going to kill me one day...how could you reply to me when I said I love you?How could you lie to me..and you knew all along that you were gonna kill me and you didn't tell me...atleast save me from death!...but you're a cold hearted dineheart.." Harry said and soon he went back into the darkness. Elizabeth stretched out her arm as if reaching to catch harry. She began falling and then was stopped someone had caught her. She looked up..it was Draco..he had that smirk..a blood thirsty smirk...She was pulled up and they stood facing each other and soon Draco had grabbed her and kissed her..... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* The sun shined in through the window and the rays burned Elizabeths eyes and they popped open. She looked around and wiped her cheek which was covered in sweat and tears. "What was that?..a Dream...or was it the future.I can't go on like this and yet I can't tell Harry what will I do.lie to him?or lose his friendship?"She whispered to herself . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that's the 4th chapter hope ya enjoyed..the chapters coming up may get dirtier and more mature..but adventure is in the mists so keep a look out thanks..and please review I need to know since this is my first story I need all the advice I can get thanks! B.K. 


	5. Chapter 5:On the Hogwarts express

Chapter 5:On the Hogwarts Express Ok so Recap:Elizabeth just had her dream...or should I say prediction.And thus the next day is the day they would Board the Express which will take them off to Hogwarts for yet another year.So let's she what happens. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ Elizabeth was late,already.She rushed down the steps of the Leakey Cauldron,her trunk making loud thuds as she Dragged it behind herself.She rushed out of the leakey cauldron,it seemed it would be impossible to make it but she had her ways,her broom and wand.She quickly mounted it,mumbling an invisiblity spell and kicked off.She could feel the cold,morning air brushing on her face as she flew through the air at top speed.She watched as Muggles drove around,trying to beat traffic.She let out a sigh and then she could finally see the train station,she went in for a dive as she went flying through one of the doors.She went to a corner,took off the spell and got a trolley,rushing to where Platforms 9 and 10 were.she looked at the wall between and ran through,it was still there,releasing loads of steam as the train got ready to leave.She stood there for a moment admiring it but,she snapped back to reality and rushed to have her stuff put on the train.she ran onto the train gasping for air and then she began looking for an empty compartment to sit in,most seemed full. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Harry sat in a compartment with Ron,who was trying to keep Pig quiet,and Hermione,working to make sure her essays got extra credit for their length.Harry let out a sigh at this Ron looked at him,but Ron knew the expression upon his face,the"I know i sighed,but i don't want you to ask me whats wrong" expression.Ron frowned and continued trying to hush the small owl.Harry's thoughts rushed around thinking,wondering about Elizabeth,which he had done so since they met up at Diagon Alley.He thought of her weird actions as normal,afterall he'd known her since 3rd yr,but these actions were unusual,and soon Harry began to think she was avoiding him.......she had found something out....and Harry could feel it in the pit of his empty stomach that he was right.At that moment,the compartment door slid open and who stood there?Harry's very own Elizabeth,she smiled at the trio. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello you guys"Elizabeths hushed voice said.Ron nodded a greeting,while Hermione moved her scrolls of parchement,inkand set of quills to make room for elizabeth to sit "Hello Elizabeth,Pleasure to see you again,Now you can tell me about your studies at Durmstrang this summer,i mean course i know that they teach some of the same things,but they do teach other;s"Hermione said,but Elizabeth wasn't really listening,she was looking at Harry studying him,his green eyes were avoiding looking at her,so she made sure she sat beside Harry even if she knew the truth about who murdered his parents. "Hello Harry"she said,Hermione was still talking as she searched through her overly packed bookbag.Harrys eyes instantly rose from it's spot on the ground and looked at Elizabeth "Hello"His voice seemed cracked.She kept that same smile plastered on her face.Elizabeth thought of leaving the compartment,sensing the tension between the 2 of them,strangely so did Ron and Hermione.Both Harrys and Elizabeths mouths stayed closed not daring to strike up conversation,Harry knew that only questions would escape his lips and Elizabeth knew only lies would escape hers.Soon both of them turned their hands from each other as if it were too painful to look at each other.Soon Ron and Hermione realized it would be their job 2 keep the 2 from ripping out each others throat,They knew this wouldn't be easy even if they were good friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ Hours flew by,the silence had been broken by laughter and talk.....from Ron and Hermione,then after 3 hours of no talking Harry finally asked Elizabeth the question that had been flip flopping in the pit of his stomach "Elizabeth,did you hear about the dance they are planning to throw for Halloween?"Harry said,Elizabeth looked at him expecting a completely different question.She simply nodded,Harrys face lit up,Hermione and Ron smiled as they watched their 2 friends "Thats good to hear,well i was wondering if you'd like to go....I want to make sure i have a date,and get you before anyone else does"Harry asked,his face going red slightly,Elizabeth simply nodded again,and at that moment when Harry opened his mouth to speak,Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle burst in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ I'm gonna end this chapter,because the next one is a completely different thing......Includes the nasty yet lovable Malfoy and his cronies.So yeah onwards my friends...sorry hyper^^so please R&R B.K. 


	6. Chaper 6:BlackMail

Chapter 6:BlackMail Ok so last chapter Malfoy and his 2 cronies had come.What kind of trouble will Malfoy stir up?Will they all find the truth out?Will Elizabeth make to Hogwarts and still be friends with Harry?well answers to these questions are in this chapter so read on. ~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Malfoys frown turned into a smirk as soon as his eyes fell upon Elizabeth and Harry sitting side by side.Then he began to speak. "Well,well if it isn't Potter and Dineheart,ah yes and we can't forget weasley and mudblood over there"he said and craned his neck and looked at the 2,Ron made a rude gesture with his finger,Hermione had to put his hand down.Elizabeth snickered. "Snickering at Weasley are we Dineheart?Strange you always seem to laugh alot whenever i'm around....silly of me to think that eh?"He smirked "Yeah i suppose your right,afterall you make such a fool of yourself whenever your around me,Harry,Ron and Hermione.....which are their names if you hadn't noticed"Elizabeth said.She enjoyed in making Malfoys confidence go down.Malfoy's smirk disappeared and it turned to a glare. "Think your funny Dineheart?well we'll see in the end who will be laughing once i find out your little secret!..."he smirked,Elizabeths eyes went wide"and then tell potter and the other 2!,then you'll be begging for my forgiveness"Hermione and Ron exchanged looks as Harry stared at Elizabeth,he had been right,there was a secret....but then again it was Malfoy who was talking.Harry had to ask Elizabeth,she was the only one who knew the truth,but before he could Elizabeth had already gotten up "I'll see you guys later....I need to Talk to dear Draco here,about something rather personal....bye harry"she said and kissed his cheek and walked out the compartment.Malfoy gave Harry a superior look and grin and walked out after Elizabeth and then Crabbe and Goyle walked out,the compartment door sliding close.There was along silence between the 3 of them when Ron finally spoke. "Well,what the hell just happened here?!"he asked looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry.Harry simply shrugged,not wanting to really wonder about this whole thing,he should have been happy as he headed back to Hogwarts,but this brought his happiness down greatly,yet Hermione tried to figure this whole incident out. "That Malfoy is getting real cocky,maybe his just making up stuff,or he knows something that Elizabeth had done in the last few years and now his trying to blackmail her....who knows what goes on in that slytherins head....and really I don't want to know....but don't worry I'm sure Elizabeth will be able to take care of herself,she always was able to"Hermione said.Ron watched Hermione with admiration and smiled at her and nodded agreeing with her.Harry noticed this and couldn't help but smile despite the situation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There the 2 of them stood,Elizabeth and Draco face to face.Draco had his usual smirk on his face as he stared at Elizabeth. "So Malfoy,what are you trying to accomplish with this whole"I'll find out your secret and tell everyone"thing?"Elizabeth asked crossing her arms,her gray eyes narrowed at him.Draco smirked "Well take a seat dear Dineheart and then we shall resume our conversation in a proper manner"He said.Elizabeth scowled at him. "Well what do you expect?That i'm gonna stay here or something and have tea and biscuits with you?Just get to the bloody point"She snapped "Father always told me,sitting is the best way to do business.....makes everyone more calm"He said crossing his arms.Elizabeth chuckled "And thats what YOUR father said?He intimidates everyone and his telling you that sitting is the best way to do business?........Business?what are you talking about?"She asked confused.Draco grinned at this,he had her where he wanted her. "It's a simple thing,and i hope it to stay simple,rather than become complicated....."He said putting his hands behind his head,a superior smile soon was plastered on his face as if he was staring at a beggar and he was the king.Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "Get to the point"she said. "Not so tough are you Dineheart?I knew i could take away your confidence...now listen closely.....I'm on my way of figuring out your little secret....or should i say the dinehearts Secret....."He said and leaned closer.Elizabeths eyes went wide,her breathing quickened as she felt Dracos gray eyes staring her down,she felt weak and defenceless.....but she couldn't let Malfoy see that he had accomplished what he wanted. "Theres no such thing as the Dinehearts Secret and if there was don't you think I would know about it?"She asked and crossed her arms acting all steamed up,when in reality she was cowering right there.Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "What?Are you trying to play me for a fool Dineheart?Or are you saying that my resources are incorrect?....well i hope you'll be smart and do as i request of you....and not speak a word to anyone....not even dear Potter....."Draco was interrupt "If you know the secret....then tell me it Malfoy prove it to me!"Elizabeth snapped crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.Dracos mouth fell open and he scowled at her "Now did i say i Knew the secret?No but i will know,mark my word.....I always get what i want...even if it means getting dirty and paying the price for it....and I want you Dineheart and I want Potter out of the way...."He said through gritted teeth.Elizabeth looked at him and then out the window. "So tell me Malfoy......how did you find out this plan?I mean of figuring out some secret of mine?"Elizabeth asked bored,watching trees and hills go by.Dracos face had a grin plastered on his face yet again. "Simple,I've been getting your letters first,i read them and then send them to you....brilliant isn't it?"He said.Elizabeth looked at him,rage in her eyes.She got up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and her fist was risen above her head. "Don't you Dare"Came Crabbe's voice.She looked at Crabbe and Goyle standing in the door way.she frowned and let go of Draco,who straightened up.Elizabeth picked up her stuff and pushed past Cabbe and Goyle "Don't forget Dineheart,I'll figure it all out and You'll be mine"He called after her,she showed her middle finger at him and walked into Harrys,Hermione's and Ron's compartment ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok so there we go.....the 6th chapter....so we see Blackmail here and such.Chapter 7 coming up soon...hope ya enjoyed.....not as much dialogue as in this one....or maybe if you,the reader,want more then there will be more^^well bye bye B.K. 


End file.
